You're All Liars!
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: WARNING: Kanda bashing, Ichigo bashing, character bashing, stupidity, me making Lavi sound SMART, and altogether...all i can say is me and my friends at skewl get bored, VERY bored...DISCONTINUED! srry i lost that yaoi note DX
1. Chapter 1

This is just some random shit I wrote in my classes and managed to get friends to write with me (yays)...god I got bored...DAMN YOU TEACHERS! Anyway DGM and BLEACH don't belong to me...I wish they did though...say any thing about the OOC-ness and I will take this pure stupid-ness down...AND! I WILL NOT ACCEPT GRAMMAR NAZI'S! ON WITH THE CRAP!

S: Hey Allen, Ichigo, Kanda, others.

All: Hi

K: che, you haven't kept your promise...bitch

S: 'bout what?

K: you said I'd fuck the Moyashi into the bed.

A: *blushes*

I: WELL THEN? DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

O: Ichigo what's wrong with him! In front of little Nel-chan

N: Itsugo what's he sayin'?

O & I: NOTHING!

I: Orihime you try to stop him.

O: no way! He scares me...

S: well isn't that surprising you bitch. All he is, is a gay samurai who wants to fuck a boy 3 years younger than him into the g-r-o-u-n-d!

La: thus why he scares her. And don't be so mean Shii-chan!

S: blame me mum. She found my yaoi...again...DAMN IT ALL! THIS SUCKS! *rampages around and destroys random shit (lulz XP)*

All: Again?

S: 3rd time

K: no wonder you haven't updated.

S: yesh. BUT! Thank my friend for lending me her phone and letting me check me messages. I'm also still not done with that chappie...

A: I'm hungry...

S: me 2...go fuck Kanda or something...the fangirls need some yaoi shit I know I'm one of them...MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

K & A: ...

S: yays~ desu

I: can you PLEASE STOP YOUR YAOI REFERANCES! At least not in front of Nel!

S: Ugh, I hate me math class.

U: why? Math is good for a feeble mind like yours...

K: well you just dug your own grave there four-eyes.

I: for once I agree...

U: What?

S: * death aura*

U: ...oh shit...DON'T KILL ME!

S: to bad~ *shoots Uryu* Ichigo here's your present!

I: what the hell are you talking about?

S: don't think I didn't see you 2...FANGIRLS SEE E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G~

I: whatever I'm taking him to a doctor *picks up Uryu*

A: why do you hate math?

S: M-A-T-H T-E-A-C-H-E-R!

O: what's bad about her/him?

S: SHE TALKS JUST TO HEAR HER OWN DAMNED VOICE!

A: really?

S: yesh. And imma endin' tis chappie here... I actually really bored and need to do my work...

D: _Naruto ate my ramen...:(_

S: wtf? Dede!

D:_ I like my ramen + Naruto ate it..._

S: well you came at the end of za chappie...see you readers later! Dede say bye...

D: _Why? e-O_

K: shorter and dumber than the Moyashi and the Usagi

S: HEY! Kanda don't be mean!

K: I speak the truth...

S: oh really? *pulls out wheel barrel of weapons and bondage items*

K: ...I'm sorry...

S: good boy! *pats Kanda's head*

A + La: HOLY CRAP! Kanda apologized!

A: and to a girl!

D: _Sometimes I ask myself what 2+2 is on Jupiter..._

K: che, baka mega-Moyashi

A: Kanda!

K: what Moyashi?

A: don't be mean to her! Shii-chan'll kill you!

S: yep~ she meh best friend!

K: crap...s-sorry

S: good boy! No pat on head for you!

D: _Bai!_

S: oh right! We were supposed to end the chappie...all right...

All: Buh-Bye!

D: _See you in Chapter 2!_

Yay! Dede wrote with me! Imma miss you in high school Dede! This chapter is dedicated to the friend who wrote it with me even if she almost wrote nada...who cares...she goin to another skewl...DAMN YOU LVA! EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO GO THERES 2 BUT IS 2 SHTUPIDA! XP

Anyway...wish you good luck Dede! Have a good year! G2g


	2. Chapter 2

Imma back with more stupidities! Hazza! As always I doesn't own jack shit I'm to lazy ~o~ I wanna shreep... and as always...GRAMMAR NAZI'S GO AWAY! IF YOU NEED CORRECT SHPELLING ANDS GRAMMARS GOES READA SOMES OTHER BULLSHITORY! Flames and evil reviews roast me food...like smores...and marshmallows...and meat~~~!

S: sup...

A: the sky!

La: birds...

K: all your minds...

S, A, & La: HEY!

S: hey Dede! What do you think of me writing an AllenxLavixKanda 3-way?

D: _e-o_

S: aw...how 'bout you Vanessa?

V: I don't know...

A: I say yes!

La: me too!

K: HELL NO!

S: it's agreed! A 3-way...muwahahahahahahahahahaha...

D: _what about KibaxSasuke?_

S: No! Unless it's SasuNaruxKiba 3-way...

D: _but Kiba isn't much of a believer..._

S: SO!

D: _Kakashi says Shane..._

S: WTFBBQ!

D: _but Sasuke is Kiba's, for Kiba is now loved more than Naruto_

S: NOT TRUE!

D: _Yes true!_

S: GAAAAHH!

K: Allen while they argue lets go...elsewhere...

A: HELLZ YEAH!

La: GAH! Not near me!

K + A: whatever...

S: Bore~d...

K: che, its school...what do you expect?

S: lunch...

K: Baka!

S: still on the theory that my math teacher talks to talk...

O: yup...

S: Orihime do you have any snacks?

O: yes I do! Bread with read bean paste to make my own red bean bun.

S: oh~~~ me want some! :D

I: someone who eats her food...

Ran: but her food tastes good~!

Y: Ichi! Don't be mean to jiggles!

S: Yeah! *om nom nom on bread*

A: they all ganged up on him...

S: yep!

A: GAH! *jumps* weren't you over there?

S: still bored!

A: aww...

S: I'm gonna end this chappie now...

A: m'kay!

All: bye!

Y: see you next chappie!

As the last chappie this chappie is dedicated to Dede...BUT imma also dedicate it to my friend Vanessa...just because she said only one line doesn't mean she isn't a good friend! She just...freakishly shy...hope to see you next year Vanessa! Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

MORE STUPID STUPID-NESS! HAZZA! I still don't own DGM or BLEACH...still wish I did but that would involve effort...as always...GRAMMAR NAZI'S GO AWAY NOW! Enjoy my boredom ^w^

I shall say it right now E=Elaine...

S: holy crap! Evil sub!

E: _yeah ikr? I've had him before..._

S: me too! Kya~~ he's EVIL! And fat!

K: che, what's so bad 'bout him?

S: EVERYTHING! Like a fat Leevier...

A: that's scary...

E: _He IS scary! O_O_

Grim: I agree with the gay samurai

K: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Grim: BRING IT BITCH!

S: ah crap...*shoots both Kanda & Grimmjow* take the wrath of me with a gun! Muwahahaha!

E:_ imma shank Frank! XD_

S: Kanda! Help Elaine shank Frank...use Mugen and be useful for once

K: fuck off bitch...

S: the sub tried to funny...

E: _Ha-ha it was bad... hey what's the difference between roast beef + pea soup?_

A: what?

E: _Anyone can roast beef, but no one can pee soup! XD_

La: Ha! Funny...

S: BO~~~~~~RED!

A: aww

S: I have less missing assignments than I thought...

K: how many?

S: eight...I thought I had 12...

La: just how dumb are you?

S: dumb enough~~ ^w^

S: where did Kanda & Allen go?

La: the bedroom...

S: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DAMNED USAGI!

La: because...

S: WHERE'S ME CAMERA!

La: this is the reason...damned fangirls...

S: AHA! HERE IT BE!

La: crap...

S: what...

I: you're mentally disturbed huh?

S: are you sure you wanna try your luck Strawberry?

I: ...never mind

A: that was...amazing...

K: yep

S: aww, you're done?

K: che, baka neko...

S: nya~ *makes a face and sticks tongue out at Kanda*

K: che, whatever...

A: NO FIGHTING!

S: m'kay Allen-chan~ nya! *glomps Allen*

S: aww...

S: ...I have a picture of Allen-chan in a skirt XD!

A: GAH!

S: yesh~ it kawaii~nya~

N: popcorn

S: I end za chappie here! Nikki can you shay buh-bye?

...

S: fine...don't...RANGIKU!

R: m'kay hun! See y'all in chapter 4!

S: thank you Rangiku!

R: no prob!

S: damned Nikki falling asleep on the bus...

A: she fell asleep?

S: yes! And all the readers out there I cancelled I Missed You so if you give me any flames you can be sure I will throw those flames back at you and you will be set on fire...MUWAHAHAHAHA!

...

A: while she's having her insane crazy arsonist moment please Read & Review!

S: burn bitch BURN!


	4. Chapter 4

ZOMG! My friends made this chapter while I was getting my lunch! What the hell! If you want to write in my notebook you have to ask me dammit! But its okay...Jena + Dede I forgive you...anyway enjoy the bullshit they wrote while I was getting my lunch...FOR OVER HALF THE FUCKING LUNCH PERIOD...DAMN YOU DEANS! BURN IN HELL *insert angry ranting and flamethrower here* enjoy their waiting for me to get them and myself snacks boredom! ^w^ and DL=Dark Link ( I don't kno y he's even here...), D=Dede, J=Jena, for now K=Kiba, Ka=Kanda (like I said...for now), N=Naruto, I=Itachi, and Uke=Sasuke...and I have no idea what the fuck they are doing here...my friends wrote this while I was waiting to get my lunch...

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THESE SERIES AND IF YOU DON'T KNO WHO OWNES THEM SHAME ON YOU! Oh and my friends don't own Naruto or Legend Of Zelda...or D. Gray- man or BLEACH...if they did I would be helping them make it into a yaoi like it should be! XD

D: hi...empty page? e-0

J: y, yes it is! ...except for us...

DL: and meh! O_O

D: huh?

I: and me as well, although I don't know y I'm here with you losers...

DL: YOU'RE THE BIGGEST LOSER...weasel

D: T_T

J: hey! Why you fighting! Thania (A/N: that's my real name and how it's spelled...damn you mom) might smack you...

DL: I have a big sword...and a shield...and awesome abs to boot!

S: why are you in my drabble? Whatever you're challenging me so I'll kill Jena and Dede later (A/N: they gave me cookies and brownies so I forgave them...they didn't die by the wrath of me angry...)...I have a wheel barrel full of weapons and bondage items...what now bitch?

I: AWESOME!

Uke: ^w^ yay! Now weasel can go BOOM and die!

J: ...

DL: I also have bombs, so stay away from me Thania!

S: I already put a paper bomb on your back so you have 10 seconds left to live! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DL: I am a shadow! Hehehe...*waits for bomb to blow up* it didn't...*BOOM* ouch...

S: the paper bomb exploded on you...why aren't you dead...DAMMIT JUST DIE YOU BITCH!

DK: don't forget that I am a shadow! *survives*

S: you know what...fuck it! I am the creator of this drabble, so I say you die, now DIE! HA!

Uke: I love you Thania! Now make weasel blow up too!

J: Kiba! Stop humping Dee-de's leg! :C

K: ^w^

S: O_O

N: maybe I should hump Sasuke's leg for some Yaoi time for Thania!

D: e-o...I don't know what to say...

S: I LOVE YAOI!

N: RAMEN! I must share it with De-De

D: but I wanted all the ramen since Naruto did eat mine...

S: wait, what happened to this drabble? I thought that I made it for D. Gray- man and BLEACH...

J: OF COURSE! Now here is the major uke himself...ALLEN WALKER!

S: O_O um...hi?

S: he is a major uke! Thanks for reminding me Jena!

J: ^w^ your welcome! I know u like yaoi

Ka: Don't you say that out loud about my Moyashi...bitch -_-

S: indeed I am! Now what where you saying...Bakanda?

*as always...Kanda and Shii-chan start fighting with Jena trying to be Lenalee and stop them...*

D: wait...what just happened?

I: Jena introduced Allen in this extra for being a super uke and Kanda is being a possessive bastard! ^v^

S: again...(A/N: yes Jena separated me and Kanda from fighting with Allen's temptation of sex to Kanda...they did it later after lunch...) Kanda apologize to Jena before I go killer on you gay samurai ass...retard.

Ka: BRING IT ON BITCH! * pulls out Mugen*

S: are you sure you want to repeat what happened last time? Huh Bakanda?

Ka: ...I'm...sorry...

S: good Kanda! *pets his head* put the sword away before I pull out you hair ^w^ *grabs a fist full of Kanda's hair*

Ka: OKAY! LEMME GO! THAT HURTS DAMMIT!

S: gimme Mugen first... *Kanda sheaths and Mugen to Shii-chan* Mkay! *lets Kanda go*

Ka: crazy bitch...omphf! *Shii-chan kicks Kanda in the crotch area* (A/N: don't mess with me Bakanda!)

S: what'cha say BaKanda? I didn't quite catch that! ^w^ *kicks harder* ne, Kanda?

J: okay let's end this chapter while they're fighting De-De or else Thania will kill Kanda-kun!

D: good idea...

J+D: see you next chapter!

S: wait wha-

S: pity Kanda...i kicked him hard...see you all next chapter...

J: Read & Review!

S: Jena? What are you still doing here lunch is over?

J: waiting for you to get up...

S: oh...sorry...

S+J: please read & review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyaaa! I started school! Oh noes! This is the only thing good about school...THIS IS MY BOREDOM SO ENJOY! And this chapter features my new friend! Her name is Ema and she will be E. and this is a one time thing only...the Millennium Earl! He is ME! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own D .Gray-man...moron if you think I did shame on you! Hoshino-sensei does! Learn who made the series you read or watch dumbass!

Now back to your stupid-ness...

S: Hello everyone! Long time, no kill XD

A: what?

S: Long time, no see ^^'

A: oh...

S: aww! Your so~~~ cute!

A: *blushes*

S: *glomps Allen*

La: Aren't you in class?

S: yes! I'm in science!

La: shouldn't you be paying attention?

S: I am!

La: really?

S: yes!

A: wow...Lavi is this really Shii-chan?  
S: yesh it ish!

I: but you're paying attention!

S: yup!

S: you started high school huh?

S:...yesh T_T GIVE ME SYMPATHY!

A: I GIVE YOU SYMPATHY!

K: I don't

S:... *kicks Kanda's balls* okay!

A: No! Stop doing that!

S: tell him to stop being a dick n

A: KANDA! If your nice to her she'll stop kicking you in the balls!

S: it's true!

K: ...

S: and no being a dick to my guests of honor in the chapters...at least not a huge one.

K: ...

A: JUST AGREE! T^T

S: ...I'VE BEEN LIED TO ALL MY LIFE T^T

A: What?

S: THE EARTH ISN'T ROUND!

A: WHAT!

S: IT'S A SPHERE!

A: ...isn't that round?

S: ...is it?

La: yes...it is

S: oh...

A: Kanda be as nice as you can okay?

K: fine...

La: I give him 3 hours until he snaps

S: yes

La: indeed

S: I need to pay a little more attention right now...Mrs. Vandeermeer just asked me to repeat all that she just said...which I can totally do...I wrote it down...Hehehe...so bye guys!

S: I'm back!

La: its only been like 5 minutes!

S: I got bored...baaah! it's only answers to some thing I just did!

La: ... PAY ATTENTION!

S: NUUUU!

A: Kanda's not here... Shinohime sent him off on a mission T^T

S: YES! !

Far away in where ever the hell I sent Kanda...

K: dumb bitch...

Back with us...

S: I get the feeling Kanda just called me a dumb bitch...

A; really?

La: he probably did...

S: he die later...

S: BEHOLD! THE RETURN OF...JENA!

J: ...hello there

S: muwahahahahaha! And introducing meh friend...EMA!

E: OMG! Hola! =)

J: XD Kanda sucks Allen's balls w

A: *blushes*

S: I think it's the other way around 0_o

J: how do you know that?

S: recorded them XD

J: ...wow...you crazy yaoi fangirl...-_-

S: yep!

E: I'm hungry =P

S: me too n

La: nice to meet you Ema! I'm Lavi.

E: whose Lavi? Lol but nice to meet you too =)

S: Ema lemma explain. This is a drabble imma writing for D. Gray-man and BLEACH. Lavi is a character whom is in D. Gray-man. Lemme also tell you who everyone else is. A=Allen, K=Kanda, I=Ichigo, G=Grimmjow, U=Uryu, O=Orihime, Le=Lenalee, N=Nel, H=Hitsugaya, R=Rangiku, Y=Yachiru, Z=Kenpachi Zaraki, J=Jushiro...all characters from D. Gray-man or BLEACH, Jena am I forgetting people?

E: idk who those ppl ate lol sorry hah, but okey dokey =)

-I like my smiley's and their noses btw that guy wants me to spend lunch with him again =) ;-]

S: kk! Oh and it doesn't matter if you know whom they is or not. This is a drabble. THUS! All this is, is random bullshit.-_-

E: kk! But I like his hair and snake bites =-]

S: ah

J: hellz yeah!

S: POTATO!

E: =))))))) BIGGEST SMILE! Lol

ME: NOTHING CAN BEAT MY SMILE =

S: AH! IT'S THE EARL! *gets machine gun and shoots tons of holes in him*

ME: oww

S: WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE CRAZY MOFO!

ME: I can never die!

S: oh shit...well I did create this drabble...so I am god here...so I say you die...DIE BITCH :D

ME: oh fuck...*poof*

J: omg! I CAN FLY!

S:ZOMGWTFLOLBBQ!

J:WTF BABY BBQ :D

S: SUGAR 4 LUNCH=ME HYPER!

S: OWWY! Paper cut...

S: math...bored...am...hungry!

A: BRING BACK KANDA!

S: NUUU!

A: Please?

S:...wear a sailor uniform...

A; will you bring back Kanda?

S: next chapter...

A: NO! NOW!

S: wear the uniform or I'll kill him in the m-preg imma writing and you'll be a single mother to twins!

A: bring him back next chapter?

S: okay, BUT! I'll send him away for awhile when your prego...

A: I'll war the uniform...

S: yays! ^w^

After Allen gets changed into the uniform...

A: I'm so embarrassed...

S: this is a good picture...

A: WHAT!

S: took picture...it...good!

A: NUUUUUUU!

S: YESH!

LA: Allen passed out!

S: NUUUU!

S: Allen in the m-preg I'm writing you're having twin girls...

A: WHAT! WHY!

S: 1) I wanted to have twins in this. 2) I don't wanna have any more guys in this damned show. And 12) I'm za author ^u^

A: but...you'll make me fat T^T

S: yes and?

A: look, everyone loves me. If I get fat it's be weird...

S: nonsense! You'll be prego with twins! If anything they'll love you even more! u

A: really?

La: Allen's having twins! HAZZA! I'm going to be an uncle! LENALEE!*goes looking for Lenalee*

S: see~~~?

A: but twins?  
S: after 5 months your gonna be in a wheel-chair...

A: WHAT!

S: yep

A: why do you hate me?

S: I dun hate you! It's just fun torturing you! That! And my aunt told me that if your pregnant with twins after month 5 it gets to heavy to walk...don't ask...

A: I don't think I wanna...

La: you could have asked me..

S: DUDE! I tried but you IGNORED ME! The author! **YOUR GOD!**

La: meep! I'm sorry!

S: good boy u

A; I hate you so much right now...T^T

S: I know ^u^ buh-bye

Wow...that's my longest so far...that's...scary...over 3 pages for once! Woohoo! Well read & review...next chapter I bring back Kanda!


	6. Chapter 6

Omigod! Chapter 7 already! That's awesome! I'm on a role! We~~~ll I need to say something reall~~~y quick...please don't bitch about Allen being all OCC... I know that... after all... I DID write this...enjoy my boredom...damn it's hawt today...Las Vegas is super hot so only come for the casinos -_-

Oh! Before I forget...E= my friend Ema and Ni= my friend Nicole...

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN THIS DUMBASS! IF I DID ALLEN AND KANDA WOULD BE MARRIED! XP

S: ZOMG IMMA USING A NEW NOTEBOOK! w

A: WHERE'S KANDA n

S: ...not here yet...next segment or I kill him in the m-preg imma writing

A: NUUU! Don't kill him T^T

S: Then stop bitchin'!

La: stop being mean to Allen-chan!

Ni: No, he's gonna fly off a bridge, naked! w

S: NUUUUU! DUN KILLS HIM!

A: WHY DO YOU WANNA KILL ME!

S: FUCKING SHAM wow!

A: ... what?

Ni: SHAM wow shall be wrapped around you...extra-absorbent too WATER!

S: ...WTFLOLBBQ^u^

La: ...they had to much crack...

A: ...yep...hey Shii-chan?

S: yesh?

A: WHEN THE FUCK IS KANDA GONNA BE BACK!

S: NEXT FUCKING SEGMENT! n

A: Kanda~3

K: Moyashi...

A: I missed you Kanda~3!

K: why is he like this?

S: my torture and hormones...-_-

K: hormones?

S: I'm writing a yullen m-preg remember?

K: oh yeah...

S: he's almost 5 months so you need to drive him around in a wheel-chair u

K: WHAT!

La: really?

S: yep!

La: don't hurt him okay...?

S: to late~3

La: what did you do to him!

S: Rhode...'nuff said

La: why?

S: NUUUU!

La: what happened?

S: I got my schedule changed! T^T

K: so?

S: less Jena!

K: that's bad because...?

S: she's squishy...

K: you're easily entertained, huh?

S:...-_-...ah durr...

K: yeah, stupid question

A: I love you Kanda~~~3

S: I wonder how long I'm leaving him like that?

K: you're a bitch, you know that?

S: YEP!

La: Yuu-chan! Stop stating the obvious!

K: STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME DAMMITT!

S: Wah~~~! Less awesome classes T^T

A: aww~ your depressed! T^T

S: no shit Allen! n

A: wa~~h! Kanda! Shii-chan's being mean to me~! T^T

K: stop being such a pussy! n

S: I should end this girly-Allen segment now...

S: Ema went to the nurse. T^T

J: yeah, but I don't know what's wrong! T^T

S: She said she had a slight fever. ^n^

A: I hate you...n

J: why does Allen hate you?

S: last segment...

J: oh...I'm tired

S: and Allen's having twin girls! ^_^

A: Yep!

J: girls? Poor Kanda...

S: shh...Kanda's sleeping

La: your leaving him alone?

S: why shouldn't I? he dealt with moody Allen...

A: Hey! n

J: HA! Allen was being bitchy!

S: Ha!

A: your mean!

S: ... your noticed that now? After like...6 chapters? I BARELY MADE YOU PREGO!

A: ...your nice to me...

S: your moody...it's annoying...don't blame me...

E: my head feels like it's going to fall off. Yays! =( lol

A: aww~

S: STOP BEING MODEY ALLEN! n

E: lol MY HEAD'S BEING A FRIGGEN ALIEN!

S: le gasp!

La: sh...Kanda's sleeping

S: now imma bored...KANDA WAKE THE FUCK UP~~~!

E: Kanda? I keep getting confused, is this from the show thing?

S: yesh...Kanda is a samurai exorcist whom is a dick and when ever he is in the segment I torment him u

R: hah, okay now I'm for now on just go on and say my random thoughts in my head,

CHEESE MOLD!

K: WHY DID YOU WAKE MY UP YOU FUCKING MIDGET!

S: I WAS BORED!

K: my problem because...?

S: shut up I'm the author...

E: EVIL PENCIL LEAD!

S: OH NOES! E~~~~~~VIL!

A: MEEP!

La: ...really?

E: EEEVIIIIIIIIIIIL!

La: I don't think so...

S: shut up it's fun! n

E: let's see if the teacher feels our energy, lol, FOCUS!

S: kk, segment...END!

S: I'm still with Jena and with Nikki in more classes w

A: SHUT UP!

S: WHAT! I'm squealing!

A: EXACTLY!

S: what's with Allen?

La: ...really? You need to ask about the PREGNANT boy?

S: yeah, not the best question...poor Kanda has to deal with...that

A: deal with what? _

S: ...your bitchy-ness...duh?

La: Allen...go take a nap or something -_-'

A: SHUT UP LAVI!

S: ALLEN! BE NICE! GO TAKE A FRIGGING NAP! _

A: ...you're getting mad huh?

S: no shit! n

A: I'll go take that nap now...

S: good boy =^w^=

La: god he's moody -_-'

S: now you see why I pity Kanda? _

La: where is he anyway?

S: he asked me to give him a mission to get out of...bitchy Allen?

La: then he's a idiot...

S: why?

La: pregnant women (or Allen in this case) crave sex more

S: 0_o

La: pity him huh?

S: KANDA! GET BACK HERE NOW!

On Kanda's train...

K: thank go I got outta there...-o-

Back with us...

S: KA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! GET BACK HERE!

La: moron...-_-

Omigod! This was almost as much as chapter 5! Holy crap! Ema hope you feel better! I got most of the pregnant info from my family...go...so~ humiliating! w crap...my teachers pissed at the class...R&R! Meep! She's yelling!


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Shii-chan: I'm very sorry to say, but almost all my stories will be on hiatus until I get a new laptop…T^T I will update periodically but I won't be able to update constantly… not like I do anyway… but I won't be able to do that much…. I will still write stuff down and save it to my sister's flashdrive but it can only hold so much! Don't go insane fangirls! I will still update everytime I get the chance! But it probably won't happen a lot! Well….that being said I will still type down stuff and post every once in a while! But only when my mom ain't home…. And if my friend lets me use her laptop when I come over really quick to…GOMENASAI! T^T it's not like I want to but my mom is home to much….she lost a few of her jobs and gained a few….she had to work ON CHRISTMAS EVE! DX not cool…..that's why the author note at the end of 'My Merry Christmas~!' says what it does….i hope you all don't hate me and I will do what I can to update ever now and again! I hope you all will have a better New Years than me and my mom! We have to work late tomorrow….and I have to get surgery and braces on the 6th of January….DURING MY ART CLASS! Gawd it sucks…..now I want to shoot myself in the head T^T

Xoxo

Shii-chan

LOVE YOU ALL! MUWAH! MUWAH! MUWAH~~!

w =w= 0w0


End file.
